Journey of Melancholy
by ZeLinkFanGirl
Summary: Zelda's parents have been missing for three years and the only way she's able to look for them is to get help from everyone's favorite Hero in green. ZeLink. Rated T for saftey. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**Before you begin!**

I'd like to say that this story is older and was written when I was younger, so the storyline might be far out there and might jump around at times. I am retyping it as we speak and pretty much revamping it as I go along. These chapters will come quickly, (I hope) since it's already written out. Anyway, this story really doesn't follow before, during, or after any of the Zelda games. It's just a new adventure that my mind created for Zelda and Link :) Oh and the title kinda stinks :/ I can't think of good titles.

Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Zelda and so on.

Journey of Melancholy

Chapter 1

Like every other story begins, let me introduce myself to you, the reader. My name is Princess Zelda Alora de Hyrule and I am princess of said country. I am nineteen years old and parentless. My parents, the king and queen, were declared missing about three years ago and are now assumed dead by everyone but me and my personal caretaker, Impa. Ever since parents went out for a royal business with the Gerudos, they have not returned. The few guards that had been with them were able to report back to us about the capture. We were expecting to hear that the Gerudos themselves took my parents and are holding them captive for money. The Gerudos are a tribe of women residing in the Gerudo Desert to the west of Hyrule Castle and are known for their thievery and tend to never be friendly towards people, especially men. Although, they find us Hylians to be of no threat to them and the Gerudos have been an ally to Hyrule since my parents made a peace treaty with them.

The two guards were fully aware of the Gerudos trying to aid my parents during their capture and identified the attackers as an unknown enemy. They were clothed in black garments from head to toe and were seemingly skilled in sword fighting. My parents were never seen again and now with them gone, I must become queen, but first I need to marry a prince. I had told the council members countless times that Hyrule has gone without a King before, so why not now? They keep giving me the same answer: Hyrule has expanded in allies and needs to have a sturdy and strong king helping out the queen maintain the allies trust.

I sink down in my chair within my study and slump my shoulders, letting out a heavy sigh as I pull myself out of the past and into the present.

No one ever told me being a princess was so frustrating, not mention lonely now that my parents have vanished. I honestly have no friends. I can't have a decent conversation with anyone without them calling me "Princess," or "Your Majesty." Impa is really the only one who calls me by my real name, but she is more like a second mother to me.

I sigh again and bring a hand up to my throbbing head.

_I need air… _I think to myself.

I take a glance out the window. It's still early; they will let me out yet. I step out of my study and make my way to the throne room, pulling on my cloak for warmth as I walk.

I enter the throne room to find Lord Nicholas talking with a young man. Upon my entering, Lord Nicholas' attention is brought to me along with the man's. And I was so close to getting out unnoticed.

"Ah, Your Majesty! I was just about to send a servant to find you." Nicholas beckons me over to join the conversation. Seeing as I could not avoid Nicholas and the man, I reluctantly stride over to join them.

"What is it that you need, Lord Nicholas?" I ask as I come to a stop next to him.

"I would like to introduce you to Prince Damien." Nicholas makes a hand gesture to the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Damien." I shake his hand and stare straight into his emerald eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess Zelda." Damien smiles and then brings my hand up to his lips, kissing the back of my hand.

Damien is tall, maybe a head taller than me; he has shaggy rust-colored hair pulled back into a small ponytail on the back of his neck. His face is angular and his forest green eyes glint with something unknown to me. He's not exactly attractive in my eyes, but to others perhaps he is.

"So, where did you come from and what for?" I ask him.

Nicholas shoots me a small glare at my somewhat harsh and rude tone.

"I come from Senilis. I wish to speak with your council members about some important matters." Damien replies in a kinder tone than my recent one. Senilis is one of Hyrule's neighboring countries which specializes in weaponry. I recall trading some goods with Senilis, because although they have fine farmland, they lack the livestock to flourish there.

I can think of a few reasons why he would be coming here on a personal visit; one, to go over a peace agreement. Senilis and Hyrule don't have the strongest bond to brag about; so to say the least, both countries need some work. And two, he's a prince. He's here as a suitor. I pray that it's not the latter.

"Well then, I won't get in your way," I turn to address Nicholas, "I'm going to take a stroll in the garden for a while. I need to clear my mind of a few things."

"That sounds fine; I will send guards out to accompany you…" Nicholas trails off as he takes in my desperate gaze.

"Please, I wish to be alone and not have guards on my heels the entire time. I will stay in the castle grounds and go no further." I turn my attention back to Damien. "It was nice meeting you, Prince Damien." I smile, giving a small bow with my head and continue to walk out the castle doors.

The moment I step out the doors, guards are already upon me, but I quickly wave them off and walk on. A cool wind picks up and I mentally smile for the warmth of my cloak. The breeze whips my golden strands of hair around my face, so I pull my hood over my head to protect my hair and to warm my long pointed ears.

As I walk through the garden, I inevitably come across more guards. They stop me, but all I have to do is pull out my gloved hand and shoo them away. They continue to walk as do I. The castle's garden covers half of the grounds while the other half is training grounds for the soldiers. The flowers around me were just beginning to bloom as we enter the season of spring. The grass beneath my feet crunches with my every step and I soon find myself closing my eyes and tilting my head back to revel in the peaceful atmosphere. My attention is suddenly drawn to a faint flute-like sound. I walk in the general direction of the sound until I come to a stop at a small glade within the garden.

I find the source of the sound sitting cross-legged on the defrosting ground. A young man sits with his back to me, clothed in Hyrule's Royal Army's armor, playing a small instrument. His blonde, shaggy hair is pulled back into a very small ponytail and I figure that if he let it down, it would just nearly skim his broad shoulders. Not wanting to disturb him or the song he was playing flawlessly, I close my eyes and lean up against the stone archway, letting myself be lost in the soft song.

_This is just what I needed…_

The music flows smoothly, caressing every note that is played and sending it to wind to be carried through the garden. I hear the final note being drawn out before it stops all together. My eyes fly open and I see him place the instrument in his lap.

Without thinking, I whisper, "Please, keep playing…" I realize too late what I have done and I snap myself out of my dreary state to be more alert. What if he doesn't want to be disturbed? I just ruined that, but he turns around at my voice and smiles good-heartedly.

"That was the end of the song, though." He says while gesturing me to come over. He doesn't even consider my cloaked appearance, for all he knows I could be a criminal, but all he does is smile a toothy grin, his eyes sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. Even though he's oblivious to the possible danger, I take caution in walking closer to him. Sure, he's wearing the armor of the Royal Army, but you could never be certain.

"What kind of instrument is that? I don't think I've ever seen one like it." I ask as I walk over to stand next to him, but as I eye the small blue instrument in his hands, I realize that my last statement is a lie.

"It's an Ocarina." He replies simply. There's no mistaking it, he's holding the Ocarina of Time, the legendary instrument spoken about in Hyrule's legends. If he knew anything about it he didn't show it. The real question is: how did he come to possess such an item?

I pull myself out of my dazed state and continue the conversation. "It has a really nice sound to it."

"Everyone seems to say that," He chuckles. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Link." He notices his fault and quickly stands up to address me properly, holding out his hand for me to shake. I take hesitantly and shake it, hoping he doesn't notice.

"It's nice to meet you, Link." I smile from under my hood. I'm meeting people from left and right today.

"So what's your name tall, dark and shady?" He smirks and for a moment I forget to breathe for two reasons.

One, do I really want him to know who I am? He's treating me like a normal person. He hasn't called me "Princess" yet; well maybe because he doesn't know who I am and that just brings me right back to the beginning again. He wants to know who I am. I bite my lip out of panic and hope he doesn't notice my hesitation.

And two, he's much more attractive than Damien when he smiles.

"My name isn't important right now." I finally reply with a decent enough answer.

"Uh-huh…" He raises an eyebrow at me and I know I didn't fool him. "Then why are you roaming the castle grounds? Won't you get in trouble with the guards?" Link asks, eyeing me skeptically and pocketing his Ocarina into a pouch on his hip.

"I'm more welcomed here than you are; trust me." I add in a whisper.

"I'm welcomed here; I'm one of the many guards that patrol the castle." He smirks at me.

"Than what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, guarding?" I laugh, giving him a playful smile.

"I'm on break right now." He replies indifferently while lowering himself to the ground again to lie on his backside. Link looks at me from his laying position before turning his attention to the sunset colored clouds.

"If you're on break, why don't you go eat dinner? I mean, you have to be hungry." I point out, watching as he raises his arms to rest them underneath his head.

"I usually am, but today I felt like I needed some fresh air. The castle was getting relatively stuffy, you know what I mean?" He inquires, his gaze never leaving the sky.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" I sigh and plop myself down next to him in the grass. "How long have you been a Hylian guard?" I ask, looking down at him.

"Two days…two weeks?" He asks himself.

"How do you mix up two days with two weeks?" I laugh.

"I mix up a lot of things; trust me." He chuckles.

"I bet."

"So, am I going to hear your name or am I going to have to call you tall, dark and shady?" Link smirks, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not that tall, you know, you tower over me in comparison." I state, changing the subject.

"Well, yes, but I don't _tower_ over you. I'm maybe…half a head taller than you." He scrutinizes me from head to toe, making me feel warm in the face. "Anyway, what's your name?"

I sigh in defeat.

"I'll tell you my name if you promise to treat me the same as you are now." I stare at him to make sure he's listening. I know it sounds like I'm making a big deal out of this, but I'm desperate for a real friend.

"I promise you, Zelda that I will treat you the same way I am now." He says with a straight face before cracking a sly grin at me. My eyes widen at the realization.

"What? How did you know it was me?" I ask as I pull my hood down. He laughs at my shocked expression. When his laughter dies down, he responds to my question.

"Well one, you are wearing the Princess's gloves as you shook my hand and two, I recognized your voice right away."

"I'm not really good going undercover I guess." I look up at the sky and realize what time it is and I let out an involuntary sigh. "I'm surprised Impa hasn't come out to get me yet."

"Why would she have to?" Link asks, turning his head to look at me quizzically.

"I can't be out this late." I confess.

"But it's not that late."

"Try telling that to the stubborn council members. I'm lucky enough to get out here in the first place." I explain.

"Why did you come out here? If you don't mind me asking…" He shifts position so he's lying on his side with his arm holding his head up.

"I don't mind; I came out here to clear my mind."

"And is it clear?" He asks and looks at me with a soft smile.

"For the most part, yes…" I sigh, my mind wandering back to the stack of papers on my study desk.

"There you are, Princess! It's late and Lord Nicholas wants you inside." A guard other than Link suddenly yells from the entrance of the tiny glade. My head whips around to look at him and Link sits up fully.

"Thank you, I'll follow you out." I tell the guard and then glance back at Link. "See what I mean? The sun hasn't even set and they're calling me in." I roll my eyes.

"That must get annoying; having guards watching you day and night," Link contemplates what he said for a moment before continuing. "I'm not annoying, am I?" He asks with a smirk, but I notice a hint of worry in his azure eyes.

"No, you're not irritating at all. You're the only one that I can have a decent conversation with."

"Well that's good. I wouldn't want to be found annoying by the Princess." Link grins crookedly.

"Princess Zelda…"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I interrupt the guard, "Sorry about that." I apologize to Link and stand up.

"It's all right; I should probably get back to my post anyway. I hope to see you soon, Zelda." Link bows to me and I push his head playfully.

"You don't need to bow, Link." I laugh at his antics.

"I know; I just wanted to see you smile one last time."

I hear the guard grow impatient with a sigh and I roll my eyes at him again, but walk towards the guard nonetheless.

"I'll see you again, Link!" I call back to him and give a slight wave. He waves back and walks off in the other direction.

I stride past the guard without making any eye contact and continue to walk back to the castle. I reach the front doors, pull one open, and step inside.

The throne room is empty; Nicholas and Damien must still be talking with each other in the council room. If they're planning to tell me about their meeting, I'm sure it can wait until morning.

I trudge slowly up to my room and once inside; I change into my nightgown and fall asleep with ease.

_**Author's Note:**_

**These chapters will be relatively short, but there are a lot of them. This whole story does have a sequel to it and I plan to get that up as soon as I'm done with this story. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Journey of Melancholy

Chapter 2

I'm abruptly woken up by my bed covers being torn off me. I blink in surprise and find Impa standing at the foot of my bed. I let out a dramatic groan and glare at her.

"Why, pray tell, are you waking me up so early? What could possibly be happening this early in the morning?" I ask groggily.

"Sorry kiddo, Lord Nicholas has called a council meeting and you are required to be there." The Sheikah explains to me as I prop myself up on my elbows, letting my head roll back to work out the kinks in my neck.

"So, I can actually a_ttend _this one?" I ask sarcastically.

"What do you mean? Since when haven't you been able to attend meetings?" Impa asks in bewilderment, her brows furrowing together, but her face shows no more emotion than that.

"Yesterday, Prince Damien came to visit and wanted to speak with the council members alone. I didn't really argue with him at the time, but when do I ever want to sit at three hour long meetings?" I smirk at her.

"Yes, well get dressed. I think this one is important." She tells me with no hint of sympathy and then walks briskly out of my room, leaving me alone. I've learned not to take anything Impa does to the heart, because that's just her personality towards everyone.

I sigh in frustration and get up to trudge over to my oversized dresser. Picking out my favored aquamarine dress, I slip it on and make my way down to the council room. I step inside and find that everyone else is already here and seated, including Damien.

"Sorry I'm late…" I apologize and take my seat at the head of the table. Can I really be blamed for my tardiness? I am a teenager and we tend to sleep in to later hours than what I did this morning.

"No need to apologize, Princess. We were simply early." Lord Nicholas speaks for every council member seated here.

"Alright then, what are we here for?" I ask, leaning back in my chair casually.

Nicholas shoots me a cold glare; I sigh and roll my eyes.

"This is important business, Princess. Stop with the sarcasm; we have a guest." Nicholas says sternly.

"It's quite alright, Lord Nicholas." Damien speaks up. "I'm actually quite fond of the Princess's sarcasm." He eyes me possessively.

I raise my eyebrow at him and sit up straight in my chair, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"Let us get this meeting started then, shall we?" Lady Ilene speaks up, attempting to control the disorganized atmosphere.

"Let's; today we are discussing the reason why Prince Damien is here with us. As you all know, the king and queen will not be coming back to us this time…" They all bow their heads in respect.

I refrain from rolling my eyes at them; they lose confidence so easily. I notice Damien grin for half a second and an evil glint enters his eyes as the council members mention my parents.

_What was that about? Could he have been the one who...? _But before I can finish my thought, Nicholas continues speaking.

"And because of their absence, Princess Zelda must step up and take throne as queen, but she first needs a prince to marry."

My body tenses and I can't help my eyes going wide. I didn't like where this was going.

"Prince Damien has been so nice as to take the role of our king. Senilis and Hyrule will have a much stronger alliance when the two are united into one." Nicholas finishes, sitting back down as Damien stands up.

"Thank you, Lord Nicholas. I am pleased to say that, as future king, I will defend Hyrule with my life. I am also pleased to say that I am looking forward to be Princess Zelda's husband." Damien says before giving me a lustful grin. My nose involuntarily wrinkles in disgust, but I quickly lose it before Nicholas can notice. "Once I am king I will bring Hyrule a bright new beginning."

The council members all look at each other, baffled by what Damien has declared. They shrug it off almost immediately and start their own conversations. They might have missed Damien's darkened tone, but I hadn't. He was planning something and it was not for the good of Hyrule either. I will not let anything happen to my kingdom and my people. My parents told me to protect it well while they were away and I will stick to it.

I put my hands flat on the table and slowly rise to meet Damien's fierce gaze.

"Hyrule will never be yours, even if you are king. And I will not marry you." I narrow my eyes at him and listen to each of the council members gasp at my sudden reaction. Damien grins to himself and chuckles.

"Oh my dear Zelda, I'm afraid you have no choice in that matter. You do not choose who you may marry." Damien flashes me an evil grin.

"And why not?" I ask in anger. It's my life, isn't it? I have the right to choose the proper king.

"Because Lord Nicholas has already accepted my proposal to you."

I stare at Lord Nicholas in utter shock. He's been going behind my back and making decisions without consulting it with me first. But, though I hate to say it, Damien is right. I never did have an opinion in who I wanted to marry. The council members didn't care if I loved the man or not; as long as we had a king that's all that mattered.

I glare at Damien a moment, I knew he did this intentionally, he knew this would be the result.

"It is true, Princess. I accepted Prince Damien's offer as a way to unify Senilis with Hyrule." Nicholas says guiltily.

I let my eyes fall on each council member; they all wore the same expression as Nicholas. They hang their heads in shame as I lower my head and shake it.

"This meeting is adjourned. You are all dismissed." I say sternly and walk towards the door. Once I close the door behind me, I run to my room.

Tears start to escape my eyes as I slam the door to my room shut. I stand with my back against the door and I find myself taking slow, shaky breaths. I sink down to the floor and bury my face in my hands, curling my knees up to my chest.

_Why is this happening to me?_

I have no control over my life here at the castle; it's all laid out for me and I'm expected to follow along like a good girl. I wish I could just run away from it all, but I know that I could never leave my people. They need me more than ever now. Damien plans to bring ruin to Hyrule; I won't let him. This is my castle, my kingdom, my home...my life.

I lift my tear stained face up and look out the window. That stupid meeting took up my whole morning. There is a sharp knock on my door.

"Whoever you are; go away..." My voice hardens at each word spoken.

"Let me in, Zelda." Impa's voice demands.

"Not now, Impa." I moan.

Silence falls between us and figured that she left and followed my wishes, but a second later the Sheikah is in my room, standing on my balcony.

"What...how did you...?" I blink at her. I'll never understand how she's able to do that and I'm sure Impa isn't about to tell me either. She waves off my stutters and focuses on more important things.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Impa asks while coming over to me, holding out a hand to help me up off the ground. I take her offered hand and let her pull me to my feet. She guides me over to my bed and I sit on the end of it gratefully. "Sit and talk."

I calm myself before going on, wiping away the tears on my cheeks. "It was the meeting..."

"I suspected as much. What was it about?"

"Damien was there and apparently I'm engaged to him as of yesterday." I mutter bitterly.

"How do you feel?" She asks and sits down next to me.

"I feel like my life is being controlled and I don't think Damien has bright plans for Hyrule." I add in an angry whisper.

"I think your suspicions are correct. There is something different about him. All Damien wants is power and he'll do anything to get it."

"He doesn't just want power, he wants me too." I tell her sadly.

Impa is quiet a moment as she sorts through her thoughts. "Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do. The council members believe they have full power over you since you are only the princess and not the queen."

"I know...and it makes me feel powerless. Can you do anything?" I ask, looking up at her with hope.

"Sadly, no...For the little time Damien has been here, he has stripped me of all my authorities. I'm powerless as well." She admits with a frustrated sigh. I let out a heavy sigh of my own and lower my head to stare at my intertwined hands resting on my lap.

"I wish my parents were here..." I whisper faintly.

"You and I both, Zelda." Impa pats me on the back before standing. "Try and get a descent night's sleep tonight. You'll need it for the next few days." She smirks while heading towards the door.

I smile at her, "Love you too, Impa." I call after her as she closes the door behind her. I fall back onto my bed with a long disgruntled sigh. What am I going to do? Damien is going to bring havoc to Hyrule and I can't do anything to prevent it. I can't rely on the council members anymore since they've already sided with Damien.

How am I supposed to get a good night's sleep when the fate of Hyrule is resting on my shoulders? Life doesn't make sense like it used to, at least not to me. I roll over and bury my face in the pillows, waiting for sleep to take me in its grasp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When morning comes around, I'm woken up by a maid coming into my room. She notices I'm awake and instantly falls into suit.

"Your Majesty! Did I wake you? I'm so sorry, your Grace. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no don't worry yourself. I've been up for quite some time now." I cut her off, lying to her for her sake.

"I've brought you breakfast, your Majesty. I guessed you wouldn't want to eat in the dining hall with Damien considering what happened yesterday." She says quickly.

It's amazing how word gets around so fast. "Thank you, I would prefer to eat up here. Can you inform Impa that I will be taking a stroll in the garden today?" I ask of her.

"Yes, your Majesty." She bows quickly and leaves me to my food.

I end up only taking one or two bites of my breakfast, and then walk down to the garden in hope of seeing Link again.

When I arrive at the glade again, he is there and he's playing the Ocarina just like the other day. I sneak up behind him and wait for him to finish the song. I glance over his shoulder at the Ocarina between his lips. I just can't believe that he's holding the ancient artifact used by none other than the Hero of Time. The sleek surface of the Ocarina glimmers in the sunlight and the small golden band at the mouthpiece is as golden as the Triforce mark carved above it. I never would have thought that the Ocarina lived to this day after so many years.

I've heard stories about that dark time in history by none other than my parents. Hyrule's history fascinates me to no end. What I don't understand though is how Link came to have the Ocarina of Time. It was and is a royal family heirloom.

"She returns! And with no cape this time." Link teases as he finishes the song and turns around, snapping me from my thoughts.

"It wasn't a cape, it was a cloak." I state, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, whatever it was, it brought you more attention than needed." He smirks. He knows me all too well and we've only known each other for a day.

"I suppose it did. Maybe I won't wear it as often." I admit and sit down next to him.

"It was hiding that pretty face of yours, too." Link smiles softly.

I blush faintly, but continue to talk with him for hours. Whatever came to our minds, we talked about it and laughed at the jokes that were made. We weren't disturbed once, until my ears picked up on a certain voice that I loathe.

"Zelda, where are you?"

I sigh and message my already throbbing head as Damien's voice grows louder.

"I think your fiancé is looking for you." Link points out rather sadly.

"How did you know he is my fiancé?" I ask in surprise.

"Word travels fast in the castle, Zelda."

"Great, now everyone knows..." I sigh and cross my arms.

"Zelda? Oh, there you are! Come inside it's getting late." Damien calls to me as he glides over to us.

"It's not late; it's just a little after noon." I say rather smartly.

"It is much too late for you to be out." Damien glares at Link. "And shouldn't you be working, peasant?"

"Damien, don't talk to him like that! In Hyrule, we refer to no one as peasants; we are all equals." My voice hardens.

"Yes, well things will have to be changed once I am ruler." Damien's voice darkens.

"What-"

"It's fine, Zelda. I do have to get to my post. I'll...see you around..." Link cuts me off and then leaves before I can say anymore.

"Good riddance...filthy peasant." Damien mutters under his breath.

I shoot him a glare and stalk past him towards the castle. I'm stopped mid-step, however, when Damien takes a hold of my wrist rather tightly and pulls me into some nearby bushes. I struggle in his grasp, trying, but failing, to break free.

"Alright, Damien. What do you want?" I ask, feeling very irritated at his behavior.

"What makes you think I want something?" He asks innocently.

"Well, considering you ordered Link away and forcefully pulled me into the bushes; I think you want something from me."

"That peasant has a name?" Damien whispers to himself. I knew that the land of Senilis was full of rich, stuck-up inhabitants, but this is terrible. I suppose when you're the prince of a country like that, you become the biggest one.

"Will you stop calling him that? Nayru, you're just like my father-always persistent." I add in a whisper.

"You miss your parents, don't you?" Damien smirks for reasons unknown to me.

"Who wouldn't? I lost him and my mother when I was only sixteen."

"What if I told you I knew what happened to your parents?" He grins menacingly.

"How would you know anything? Unless you were actually there when it..." I trail off as everything starts to fall into place. Damien continues to give me an evil grin as I stare at him in shock. "Y-you kidnapped my parents?"

"I would say king and queen-nap." He smirks.

"You took my parents!" I yell, losing my stone composure.

"Yes, I did. They had to be removed from Hyrule."

"Where are they? Tell me where they are!" I hiss through clenched teeth; ripping out of his grasp to roughly push him back.

"Far away from here and my guess is, they're dead." He glares at me.

"What did you do to them? Goddesses dammit, give them back!" I demand him, my voice rising above normal level.

Damien abruptly grabs my shoulders and pushes me up against a tree.

"You can forget about them, Zelda. They're gone forever and nothing you do will bring them back." Damien seethes and comes in closer to my face, making me uncomfortable.

"You took my parents from me at a young age. You had no right to take my parents, Damien. I loved them and you took them away from me! How could you?" I shake my head, feeling tears swell in my eyes.

"I did it so we could be together..." He whispers as he brushes his lips up and down my neck. I almost cry out in disgust, but instead roughly tear away from him.

"You're a sick man, Damien. I hope you rot in hell." I whisper angrily and turn to run back into the castle, which is hard when you're in a dress. I keep running all the way until I reach my room. I slam and lock the door and then throw myself onto my bed, crying into my pillow as I think about what Damien just confessed to me.

They are not dead, I will not believe in that.

Damien had told me that they were somewhere far from here. They wouldn't be in Senilis; Damien wouldn't allow Hylians in his kingdom. They're being held prisoner somewhere in Hyrule. I can rule out Kakariko Village and Lake Hylia, they're much too close to the castle. So that leaves Gerudo Valley, Faron Woods, and Snowpeak Mountain.

The question is: how am I going to get to those places?

I sigh and roll over to look up at the ceiling. I am going to find a way out, no matter what.

I'll bring my parents back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Whew, another chapter done. Next one will come shortly I hope. :)**_


End file.
